


Five foot something with the skinny jeans.

by SunkissedNico (DoctorSolaceisace)



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Grantaire & Jean Prouvaire Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSolaceisace/pseuds/SunkissedNico
Summary: Based on the following tumblr prompt-You're really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink. Are you trying to look mature or something?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ExR coffee shop AU with the rest of the gang being their awesome selves.  
> Jehan is a badass fae and Combeferre is his usual hot mess self. 
> 
> Not beta'ed so forgive me for any typos and errors.
> 
> Title from One Direction's "Midnight Memories" coz I too was 16 once.  
> First fic in the Les Mis fandom, hope y'all like it!

 

 

It was half past seven in the morning and Grantaire was struggling to keep his eyes open. Sure 7:30 wasn’t exactly dawn but Grantaire did not believe that mornings were a reasonable time to do anything except sleeping or going to bed after a wild night. The kind of wild in which all you can recollect about it is copious amounts of alcohol and dancing with strangers, Jehan passionately reciting Shelley to a fur coat thinking it was a cat and Courf getting more and more turned on by Combeferre rambling about moths. _God my friends are weird_ , thought Grantaire as he waited for the morning rush to begin. He worked in a coffee shop on a University campus and there was nothing like obnoxious hipsters with their obnoxious hipster coffee orders to wake him up because you have to be some kind of barista wizard to make a ‘triple, venti, half sweet, non fat caramel macchiato’ without wanting to kill a man. He would rather not add sleep deprivation to it. It wasn’t the worst job in the world. He got to smell fresh coffee and pastries first thing in the morning which made it suck less.

 

The bell jingled as someone came in just as Grantaire had almost drifted off to sleep. He had to rub his eyes once to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating because this guy was ethereal. He was all bouncy golden curls, chiseled features and alabaster skin. He was like a walking Rodin. Well, like a walking Rodin in a 5’4’’ body with a rather impressive frown. His red t-shirt made him look even more like a fiery fallen angel. An angel who was now ordering his coffee, frown still in place. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that”, said Grantaire and focussed on the boy who said, “A triple shot espresso, please.” Grantaire charged him and asked for his name to be called out. “Enjolras”, said the guy and walked away to find a table. Grantaire poured out the coffee and addressed it to ‘Ange’. _Can’t hurt to flirt_ , he thought, _even if I don’t stand a chance in hell._ He brought over the guy’s coffee and received a nod of thanks. There wasn’t much of a crowd in the shop, which was Grantaire’s excuse for watching the guy from the counter. Enjolras took a sip from the cup and did a full body shudder and grimace. He shook his head, curls bouncing everywhere and tried again. This time he only grimaced- for like 10 seconds. Taire silently laughed and watched Hot Angry Guy finish the coffee he obviously hated. God he was adorable and tiny- _like an angry kitten_ , supplied Grantaire’s mind.  Soon the guy left and Grantaire awaited the onslaught of the caffeine deficient hipsters. He couldn’t wait to tell Jehan about his encounter with Apollo incarnate. Okay maybe he was going too far but he wouldn’t be surprised if he had dreamed the whole thing up. How could such a beautiful human even exist? Wasn’t that like unfair to the rest of mankind?

 

The rest of Grantaire’s shift was pretty much the same old routine and he was grateful when Eponine took over and relieved him. He went home, collected his things and then went to his art class. Yes, his daily routine was fucked up but so was his general existence on the planet so he just went with it. God he couldn’t stop thinking about Hot Angry Guy. _Who knows maybe he’ll come back tomorrow_ , thought Grantaire and smiled to himself.

 

The smell of something delicious on the stove greeted Grantaire as he stepped into the flat he shared with Jehan. “Jehan, my darling, have I ever told you how lovely you are?” exclaimed Grantaire dramatically, hugging the other boy for added effect because sure enough, Jehan had made his famous chicken casserole for dinner. Jehan rolled his eyes and blushed prettily before asking Grantaire about his day. Over dinner Grantaire told Jehan all about the cute guy and his stubborn resolve to drink really strong coffee that he didn’t seem to like at all. Jehan to his credit listened with rapt attention and suggested Grantaire ask out the guy if he saw him again. “As if someone that Adonic would look twice at a repulsive loser like me,” snorted Grantaire and immediately winced in pain as Jehan punched him in the arm- hard. “I swear to god Taire I will do more than just punch you if you put yourself down again,” said Jehan and punctuated it with a glare that meant business. And that was Jean Prouvaire for you. All he wanted was for everyone to be happy but he wasn’t naïve. He knew there were some truly repugnant people out there and could more than handle himself in a fight if it came to it. He was like a fierce woodland sprite and everyone who met him fell a little bit in love with him. Grantaire decided to call it a night before he could say something soppy and dreamt of swirls of gold and red that night.

 

To Grantaire’s delight the guy came in the following day and the day after that and ordered the same thing. _Does he think that drinking black coffee makes him look hardcore or something,_ mused Grantaire as he poured the coffee shots. He watched the guy- Enjolras- add copious amounts of sugar to his drink and gulp it with barely concealed disgust. Grantaire decided to make a move and brought over a slice of Musichetta’s sinful chocolate cake to Enjolras. Enjolras looked up with a frown when he noticed the plate on his table and said, “I didn’t order this.”

“You looked like you were in pain, it’s on the house”, smirked Grantaire and left after he received a quiet mumble of thanks.

 _Well_ _at least I made contact; I can step up my flirting tomorrow,_ thought Grantaire as he watched Enjolras leave and went about his job. He didn’t even know if Apollo was into men but he was going to find out. He knew he didn’t stand a chance but it couldn’t hurt to try, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter. Lemme know if I should write more. Kudos and constructive crit are most welcome. :)


End file.
